


Un día.

by Clover_sn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade super light
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_sn/pseuds/Clover_sn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como un día aparentemente normal para el DI Lestrade termina no siéndolo tanto. Mystrade súper ligero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su autor y creador Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión en Sherlock de la BBC a sus co-creadores Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de la BBC, no obteniendo más beneficios que mi propio entretenimiento, y el de cualquier otro que disfrute el leerlo.
> 
> **Nota:** Este fic es algo que salió -.-U me disculpo por el nombre, por más vueltas que le di no se me ocurría nada, realmente apesto con los títulos XP

Un nuevo día comenzaba en las oficinas de Scotland Yard y puntual como la mayoría de los días el Detective Inspector Lestrade ingresaba a su oficina, al verlo llegar la sargento Donovan se levanto de su escritorio y lo siguió al interior de la oficina.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo a su jefe mientras dejaba caer sobre el escritorio una considerable cantidad de expedientes y varios documentos-.

-Buenos días Sally –respondió el saludo con un suspiro al verse toda la tarde confinado a su escritorio- ¿al menos puedo tener un café primero? –pregunto resignado mirándola desde su silla-.

-Claro –respondió ella mientras extendía su brazo para alcanzarle la taza que no había visto que sostenía en la otra mano-.

Soltó otro suspiro sin disimulo, Sally era realmente diligente con todas las cosas, era una suerte tenerla a su lado pero a veces solo quería salir huyendo cuando veía pilas y mas pilas de papeles. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Donovan.

-Estos son los primeros, yo tengo otro tanto, después te lo estaré pasando y –una pausa y su expresión cambio a molestia no disimulada- el raro estuvo llamando a horas insanas, ¡acaso no duerme! –exclamo aun muy molesta con solo recordarlo- le dije que no molestara y que ni se le ocurriera llamarte, que era tu noche libre. ¿No te llamo, cierto?

Simplemente por esas pequeñas cosas y toda su dedicación apreciaba mucho a Sally.

-No, no lo ha hecho. Gracias Sally.

Y así sin más Donovan salió de su oficina dejándolo solo para afrontar lo que los expedientes contuvieran. Después de unos cuantos sorbos de café algo aguado para su gusto se tiro de lleno a la tarea. Lo que coronaba la montaña de papeles era un sobre en que simplemente se leía _“D.I. Lestrade”_ en el centro, conteniendo simplemente una memoria SD con una etiqueta que decía _“No represento peligro a tu pc”_ , extrañado pero confiando en cierta medida en la etiqueta lo conecto a su notebook, todo lo que contenía era una archivo de audio con el nombre _“Escúchame”_ con intriga y curiosidad abrió el archivo, no sin antes analizarlo con sus limitados conocimientos de informática asegurándose que no representara real amenaza a su notebook. No tenia que olvidarse de preguntar a Donovan como había llegado ese sobre hasta allí.

Los primeros segundos fueron de silencio hasta que una voz se impuso.

_-¿Como va la dieta Mycroft?_ \- el inconfundible tenor de Sherlock se dejó escuchar con una mordaz pregunta hacia su hermano- _¿estas ganando peso, de nuevo?_

¿Sherlock? Pensó confundido el inspector. La grabación seguía.

_\- Perdiéndolo, de hecho –_ se escucho responder de forma calmada y formal _-¿como esta John?_ –un toque de malicia inconfundible se podía sentir en toda la pregunta- _no esta bien agotarlo solo para que no deje el apartamento._ -

¿Acaso Mycroft estaba implicando lo que el creía que quería decir? Cierto que no era necesario ser un genio de la observación para ver lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, pero por alguna razón el nunca quiso ahondar en aquella dirección, lo único que importaba es que estuvieran bien y que John nunca se cansara de Sherlock, nadie lo diría en voz alta pero todos reconocían el cambio a positivo que era la presencia del doctor en la vida del detective consultor, y en las de todos los demás que tenían que lidiar con el sociópata altamente funcional.

- _Veo que lo dejas ir a la clínica_ –continuo el mayor de los Holmes ante la falta de respuesta- _supongo que el micrófono en su reloj, lo mismo que el GPS en su celular no tiene nada que ver con ello_ –pronuncio con total tranquilidad pero en pleno conocimiento de cada palabra dicha- _solo la confianza y el respeto que el buen doctor cree que le tienes._

Un intenso y pesado silencio se prolongo por varios segundos, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Sherlock se dejaba oír.

- _¿Como andamos por casa?_ –pregunto de forma mordiente- _después de todo yo solo sigo tu buen ejemplo, querido hermano. No creas que no me di cuenta la estrecha vigilancia que tienes sobre Lestrade._

Se sobresalto al escuchar tan repentinamente su nombre, además… ¿estaba bajo vigilancia? La conversación continuaba.

- _No sé de que hablas_ –respondió resueltamente y sin titubear-.

Una irónica carcajada de Sherlock y luego:

- _¡Oh! ¿Acaso crees que no lo habría notado? Después de todo conozco tus métodos, querido hermano. No será obvio para todos pero ciertamente lo es para mí. No me vengas con que el temor te detiene, por que es igual de obvio que el mismo Lestrade nunca se opondría a algún avance tuyo._

Detuvo el audio todavía tratando de procesar lo que había implicado el detective consultor. Admitía que el mayor de los Holmes no le era indiferente y que sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo que mas de una vez había creído sentir alguna clase de atracción, no le molestaba tenerlo cerca, pese a que estas ocasiones prácticamente se podían contar con una mano y sus duraciones no iban mas allá de los 7 minutos de los cuales el principal tema de conversación era Sherlock. Aparte el menor de los Holmes nunca los vio juntos ¿como era posible que concibiera algo como eso? Ni siquiera el mismo se había permitido pensar mucho en el asunto, después de todo lo veía como algo tan imposible que ni pensar en soñarlo se permitía.

Puso en marcha la grabación, la voz de Sherlock continuaba hablando.

- _Si, cierto que nunca los he visto juntos_ –admitió tranquilamente - _pero Lestrade es tan simple, con la sola mención de tu nombre se tensa y presta mayor atención que la necesaria, pendiente de cada palabra, tratando de saber todo lo que pueda de tu persona._

Nuevamente paro la grabación. Las palabras del menor de los Holmes al mismo tiempo que respondían sus preguntas también le arrojaba a la cara muchas “observaciones” según Sherlock de su propio comportamiento hacia alguien que ni siquiera se encuentra presente. Se suponía que iba a ser un día lleno de trabajo, no de revelaciones. Con un largo suspiro puso en marcha nuevamente la grabación, tenia que terminar de oírla.

- _Es tan obvio_ –continuaba Sherlock- que no es para nada entretenido – _termino con un todo hastiado- de todas maneras… ¿el gobierno no necesita de tus “pericias” el día de hoy? ¿O solo estas usando mi departamento como un sustituto de otro lugar?_ –pregunto arrogantemente-.

- _¿Uno simplemente no puede visitar a su pequeño hermano para saber como esta?_ –respondió con aparente inocencia-.

- _No_ –instantánea, simple y llana respuesta- _para eso tienes otros métodos que no requieren tu presencia física en este lugar, a diferencia de otro departamento que si quieres que lo requiera._

Luego se escucharon unos pasos, una puerta que se abría y luego se cerraba. Los pasos se detuvieron.

- _Buenas tardes doctor Watson_ –saludo políticamente el mayor de los Holmes-.

- _Hola Mycroft._

Y la grabación llego a su fin.

Estaba sorprendido pero no shockeado, reconocía que no consideraba no verdadero lo que a sus oídos llegaron pero ciertamente nunca se dejo pensar en la posibilidad de una relación con el mayor de los Holmes, por lo que no sabría como actuar o responder ante la posibilidad de que realmente sucediera. Definitivamente después de tan reveladora grabación no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y lo que antes tanto se habría prohibido incluso de pensar… ahora se podía permitir hacerlo, incluso soñar con que realmente suceda y con el pleno conocimiento que era mutuo y que no iba a ser rechazado. 

Sus sentidos finalmente se vieron embargados dulcemente ante la posibilidad sin ninguna resistencia, y no pudo evitar que las ansias y el deseo se apoderaran de él, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, ¿debería esperar a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento? Estaba claro que si hasta ahora no lo había hecho es porque todavía no estaba totalmente preparado, pero no quería esperar mucho tiempo antes de que realmente pasara. Pero no tenía más remedio puesto que después de todo Mycroft era el que siempre lo contactaba y no de la otra manera, y pedirle esa clase de información a Sherlock sin duda no era una opción a considerar.

Un mensaje de texto lo saco de sus cavilaciones, el identificador indicaba que era de John Watson.

**Déjense de dar vueltas y háganlo de una vez. Mantelo lejos de mi departamento. SH**

El próximo mensaje era simplemente un número de teléfono, también mandado por el teléfono de John Watson pero al parecer de Sherlock, como el anterior.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sus dedos marcaron aquel número telefónico. El nerviosismo se apodero de el mientras sonaba el teléfono, después del tercer sonido contestaron.

-Hola –se escucho simplemente, con un tono calmado-.

-Hola –respondió apresuradamente al reconocer la voz- le habla el Detective Inspector Lestrade –se identifico a si mismo sin saber muy bien que decir-.

-Buenos días Detective Inspector, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? –políticamente y sin ningún sobresalto-.

No sabia muy bien que decir, deseaba haber pensado un poco mejor todo antes de presionar los botones del teléfono y hacer esa llamada. Pero había llamado, no se había preparado y ahora tenia que decir algo y rápido, después de todo se consideraba un hombre de acción, asique fue por ello.

-¿Me preguntaba si estaba libre esta noche? –trato que no le flaqueara el tono de su voz, pero no estaba muy seguro de haberlo logrado-.

Lo siguió una pausa que se le antojo a tortura, no podía mantener el silencio por lo que se apresuró a decir:

-Claro que si esta ocupado con tan corto aviso seguramente ya tenía planeado todo su día, ¿podría ser otro día si gusta? –termino apresuradamente-.

-No, esta noche suena perfecto –casi podría jurar que la persona al otro lado del teléfono se estaba sonriendo, sino es que estaba queriendo contener una pequeña risa- ¿en donde y a que hora nos encontramos?

Mierda, es lo único que la mente del Detective Inspector formo. No había llegado tan lejos su línea de pensamiento, y ahora se tenía que idear un lugar y horario de encuentro a lo mismo de donde iban a ir a cenar y seguramente también tendría que realizar una reserva en el lugar. Pero el problema es que no sabia que tipo de lugar le gustaría al mayor de los Holmes, emitía un aire de distinción que el no sabia donde llevarlo, no conocía lugares como esos, su dieta diaria consistía en comidas para calentar en el microondas o algún delivery que estuviera abierto, y el lugar que el frecuentaba era el pub de cuadra y media donde siempre se encontraba a tomar con sus amigos. No sabia que proponer hasta que repentinamente una idea lo asalto, no muy convencido de ello lo propuso antes de que se pudiera arrepentir.

-¿Mi departamento a las 8 le parece bien?

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, no se lo podía creer ¿acaso lo estaba invitando a su piso en la primer cita? En medio del pánico lo único en que pudo pensar era en pasta, reconocía que no era un gran cocinero pero esa receta se le daba más que bien y nunca tuvo quejas por ella.

-Perfecto, hasta entonces. –respondió Mycroft antes de cortar la comunicación-.

Con aquella respuesta se permitió dejar salir el aire que no sabia estaba conteniendo ante su propuesta. Se sentía aliviado y contento con la respuesta obtenida, cosa que solo le duro unos pocos segundos, ya que estaba empezando a caer en la cuenta de que su departamento era un desastre y de que tendría que limpiar y ordenar y hacer las compras para hacer la cena, y que para todo eso tendría que salir temprano y si no terminaba todo el papeleo que Sally le tenia preparado para la jornada no había chances de que llegara a tiempo para su cita. Sí, tenia una cita con Mycroft Holmes, el solo pensarlo le sonaba extraño pero excitante y con muchas ganas de que pasara. Si alguien entrara a su oficina en esos momentos lo vería con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Se permitió soñar unos segundos mas antes de sacudir la cabeza para poner esos deliciosos pensamientos aun lado, si realmente quería que eso pase se tendría que poner de lleno con todo el papeleo para terminar a tiempo y para que Sally lo deje irse temprano. Sin mas preámbulos agarro el primer expediente y se puso a trabajar.

.oOo.

Mientras tanto en la calle Baker 221 B, John Watson se encontraba revolviendo cuidadosamente todos los papeles distribuidos por todo el departamento en busca de algo, mientras que Sherlock solamente se encontraba tirado cuan largo era en el sofá mirando el techo. Entonces la voz de John se mezclo con el sonido de los papeles que movía.

-Sherlock, ¿has visto mi celular? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Al no recibir respuesta, se paro al lado del sofá y lo miro con ojos acusadores.

-¡Sherlock! –con algo más de fuerza- ¿has visto mi celular? No lo encuentro.

El detective consultor pareció salir de un profundo trance y miro a su compañero de piso.

-¿Qué?

Y esto irrito aun más al entrañable doctor.

-Que este departamento es un desastre, no encuentro mi maldito celular y tus papeles están por todos lados, ¡es todo un desastre! ¿Cuantas veces te dije que ordenaras y limpiaras? –dicho con un tono contenido que amenazaba con salir a gritos-.

-Al menos 7 veces en los últimos 3 días –respondió con tranquilidad mientras centraba nuevamente su mirada al techo-.

Esa actitud no ayudo en nada a calmar al medico, sino al contrario.

-Ok, ¡Sherlock! Mas vale que levantes tu trasero de ese sofá y empieces a limpiar y ordenar todo hasta que mi maldito teléfono aparezca –pronuncio o más bien prácticamente ladro John-.

El pelinegro volvió a depositar sus ojos en su compañero para estudiar la posibilidad de evadir la tarea, pero observando que John no lo dejaría en paz, por el momento el mejor curso de acción era hacer lo que le pedían. Se levanto con desgano e irritación y se encomendó a la tarea. En un momento que sabia que John no lo miraba mando un mensaje de texto.

.oOo.

Su celular vibro avisando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

**Devuelve el celular YA. Esto te costara. SH**

No pudo más que sonreír al observar el otro celular que reposaba en su escritorio, el pequeño aparato ya había cumplido con su propósito.

Fin.


End file.
